


promise you want me

by bechloehuh, chloebeale (bechloehuh)



Series: bemily week 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, Bemily Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, The Bellas Find Out, bemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/pseuds/bechloehuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: “Why can’t the Bellas know?” Emily asks one night, halfway through a Disney movie that Beca hasn’t been paying attention to. “Are you ashamed of me or something?”“Babe,” Beca laughs, threading her fingers with Emily’s. “I’m definitely not ashamed of you.”“Then why don’t they know?”“Because they’re the Bellas."





	promise you want me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mixture of day 1 and day 2 because they're like.. basically the same prompt lol  
> title taken from dumb stuff by lany

Hiding their relationship from the Bellas is a lot easier than Beca had thought it would be.

The Bellas – who usually make it their job to find out everybody’s business – don’t question why Beca sneaks out late at night, or why she sometimes returns home at 7AM to shower before class, or why she never comes out of her room on the nights that Amy is spending with Bumper.

It’s strange, not having them questioning her every move like they used to do when she and Jesse dated for a month back in her sophomore year. Strange, yes, but she’s not really complaining. If they don’t notice how much time she’s spending with Emily, then she certainly isn’t going to bring it up to them.

“Why can’t the Bellas know?” Emily asks one night, halfway through a Disney movie that Beca hasn’t been paying attention to. “Are you ashamed of me or something?”

“Babe,” Beca laughs, threading her fingers with Emily’s. “I’m definitely not ashamed of you.”

“Then why don’t they know?”

“Because they’re the _Bellas_. They’re literally the nosiest people in the world. We’ll never, and I mean _never_ , get a chance to be alone if they knew we were dating.” Beca looks up, involuntarily leaning in to kiss the small smile on Emily’s lips. She lingers for a few seconds before pulling back. “And don’t get me started on all the double dates that Chloe will drag us along to. I don’t want to subject you to that.”

* * *

She holds her breath as she sneaks Emily through the house. They pass by the entrance of the family room, and she pushes Emily forward towards the stairs as she watches to make sure none of the Bellas turn around to see them. It’s risky, but it’s also kind of thrilling, having a secret that none of the other Bellas know about.

“That was close,” she whispers when they finally make it to her room. She’d accidentally stubbed her toe on the way up but she’d had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from crying out and attracting any attention.

Now that they’re in the safety of her locked room though, she immediately lets herself be swept up into Emily’s arms and lowered down onto the bed, already forgetting about her throbbing foot.

* * *

It’s surprisingly easy, dating Emily in secret. A lot of the time they stay in Emily’s dorm, since her roommate is always at her boyfriend’s fancy apartment, and Beca is always wanting to get away from the madness of the Bella house.

Whenever they have a party, they’re all way too drunk to notice that Beca and Emily spend the whole night together; getting each other drinks, sitting too close, and sneaking off into the bathroom.

The Bellas all know that Emily is a touchy person, and they’ve knocked down Beca’s walls enough over the past few years to not be surprised when she lets the others snuggle up to her during movie nights, or sleep on her shoulder on the bus ride to various performances.

The one time they almost got caught, it was by Stacie. She’d sprinted up the stairs to tell Beca that they’re going to the movies, and Emily had just managed to throw herself onto the floor and roll under the bed in time for Stacie to reach the top of the stairs.

“Why are you still in bed?” Stacie had asked her. "It's three in the afternoon."

“Uh, I’m not feeling too good.” She’d responded quickly, pulling the duvet up to her chin so Stacie couldn’t see that she was completely naked underneath it.

“Oh, okay. Want me to stay?”

“No, no, it’s okay, I’m good.”

“Okay!” Stacie leaned down, pressing a kiss to Beca’s forehead before leaving.

Emily had reemerged when it was safe to do so, slipping back into bed and laughing at the embarrassed flush on Beca’s face.

* * *

Their relationship lasts four months before they have their first fight.

It’s over something stupid, which is what annoys Beca the most. She’d seen the selfie that Emily had put on her snapchat story in class; some guy’s arm was around her shoulders as they both grinned at the camera. She knows it’s a stupid thing to get mad over, but she can’t help it. She already believes Emily is way out of her league, and it doesn’t help that she has such attractive friends, who she's certain are all _way_ better people than she is.

She didn’t mean to bring it up – usually, she lets these things sit for hours until she eventually sleeps it off or blocks it from her memory – but by the time she realizes she should have kept it in, it’s too late.

“Is that what this is about? He’s my friend, Beca. You gonna stop me from having friends?”

She shakes her head because no, that’s not what she’s trying to do at all. She despises the people who don’t let their significant others have friends, or try to control what they can and cannot wear, or who they can and cannot see. She’s never wanted to be that person. She _hates_ that person.

But the fight escalates because Beca is frustrated that she can’t seem to form the sentences that she so desperately needs to say, and Emily is taking everything she’s saying out of context and it’s making her angrier. Beca being jealous about Emily’s friend turns into Emily being frustrated that Beca shuts her out too much, and then Beca tells Emily that she’s mentally exhausting, and then Emily is yelling about how Beca works too much and doesn't seem to take care of herself when she is working.

She doesn’t even realize they’re shouting at each other until she hears someone sneeze and they both turn to see all the Bellas piled up on the stairs that lead to her bedroom.

“Nice going, Jessica!” Amy says, and Beca lifts her leg up to pull her shoe off, quickly throwing it towards them and making them scatter.

“Get outta here!” she yells, ready to pull her other shoe off as they all scramble down the stairs and out of the door. Chloe is the last to leave, the look on her face letting Beca know she’s concerned. Beca turns away from her though, because she doesn’t need everybody knowing her business right now.

When she turns back to Emily, ready for her to continue yelling at her over how messed up she is, she’s shocked to see her looking down at the floor, tears silently running down her cheeks.

“Em,” she whispers, taking a hesitant step forward. When Emily doesn’t put more space between them, she reaches out for her hand, thankful that Emily lets her take it.

“Do you want to break up?”

“No,” she breathes out immediately, pulling Emily closer and holding her hand tighter. “God, no. Never.”

“Why are we fighting, Bec?”

“I…” she quickly closes her mouth because she doesn’t _know_ why they’re fighting. She hates being upset, and most of all, she hates when Emily is upset. She reaches up to cup Emily’s face, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe her tears away. She has to stand on her tiptoes to press a kiss against Emily’s cheek, and she smiles when she feels Emily pull her in closer.

“I’m sorry–” Beca quickly cuts Emily off by pulling her down by the back of her neck, their lips meeting in a hurried, emotional kiss.

* * *

The Bellas are watching a movie when they head downstairs later that night with their hands intertwined, not worrying about being caught for the first time since they started dating.

Beca clears her throat, and Cynthia Rose is the first to turn around, followed by the rest of them.

“Hey,” Chloe says, standing up. She looks like she’s ready to either fight, or hug them both. Beca’s not sure which one it is.

Beca swallows.

“Uh, so me and Emily are… together.”

“Duh,” CR mumbles, and Beca scowls at the response. Before she can say anything, the rest of the Bellas are saying their own version of “duh” too.

“We know, dumbass,” Stacie says.  
“Wait, _really_?” Amy asks sarcastically.  
“No way,” Jessica gasps, a little over the top.

“Wait,” Emily says, holding her hand up to shut the rest of the Bellas up. “You all knew?”

“How do I say this without sounding rude?” Chloe leans back against the couch, lifting a finger up to her chin and making her fake thinking face. Beca sighs at how dramatic she’s being, but she lets her carry on. “You guys are… the most obvious couple since Amy and Bumper.”

“I resent that!”

“We all resent that, Amy.”

Beca looks between them all. “You guys have really known all this time?”

They all nod in unison, and Beca groans, letting go of Emily’s hand to put her hands over her face.

“Why did nobody mention anything?” Emily asks.

“We figured you’d tell us in your own time.”

“But… Beca… and… why didn’t you ever tease us about it?”

“Do you _want_ us to tease you?”

“No!” Emily and Beca quickly respond at the same time, and Chloe _aww_ ’s at them. Beca’s about to tell her to shut up when she sees tears forming in Chloe’s eyes as she approaches them, pulling them into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” she cries, and Beca groans when the rest of the Bellas join in on the hug. “And I can’t wait to go on double dates!”

“I told you, Em!”

All Emily can do is laugh, leaning over Flo’s head to press a kiss against Beca’s temple.

“I love you,” Beca whispers, quickly rolling her eyes when all the Bellas start to tease them.

She can’t even be mad.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i'm [chloebeale](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. you can support my writing [here](https://chloebeale.tumblr.com/donate)


End file.
